BloodClan Rising/Alliances
Warning: May contain spoilers for the series The Prophecies Begin, the series The New Prophecy, and the fanficiton series BloodClan Rising. Note that this Clan is huge, made up of five clans combined. The "Other Members" section is never complete- I'm always adding in new characters. Alliances: BloodClan Leader: '''Scourge: A small black tom with ice-blue eyes. '''Deputy: '''Bone: A huge black-and-white tom. '''Highest Ranked Soldiers: ''The members of BloodClan closes to Scourge, who wear dog-tooth collars'' Brick: A ginger tom with a patch of fur missing on his back. Snake: A black tom with white patches. Ice: A black tom with white patches and an underbite. Snag: A ginger tom with amber eyes. Snipe: A short-tailed, gray and black tom. Shadow: A dark brown tom with glowing blue eyes. Slash: A black she-cat with orange patches. Rat: A dark gray she-cat with patches of missing fur. Cherry: A beautiful pinkish-gray she-cat with warm amber eyes. Scratch: A yellow tabby she-cat with a battle-scarred face. Smog: A black she-cat with gray patches. Other Members: ''Cats that live alone, not with Scourge or ina slave camp'' Moth—A beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Hawk—A broad-shouldered dark brown tom. Minty-A black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Snapper- A black, white and ginger tom covered in battle scars. Tess- A gray she-cat with a white chest. Willie- A very dark brown tabby tom. Mouse—A small dusky brown she-cat. (formerly Mousefur) Dust—A dark brown tabby tom. (formerly Dustpelt) Sand—A pale ginger she-cat (formerly Sandstorm) Squirrel—A dark ginger she-kit with green eyes Leaf—A light brown tabby she-kit with white paws Speckle—An old pale tabby she-cat (formerly Speckletail) Tail—A pale tabby tom with dark black stripes and a torn ear (formerly Longtail) Boulder— A skinny gray tom. (formerly a ShadowClan member) Russet—A dark ginger she-cat. (formerly Russetfur) Rowan—A ginger tom. (formerly Rowanpaw) Ashes—A gray she-cat. (formerly Ashfoot) Crow:A dark smoky gray, almost black, tomkit with blue eyes. Slaves: ''Former members of the Clans that do the dirty work for BloodClan'' Gray—A long-haired gray tom. (formerly Graystripe) Cinder—A dark gray she-cat. (formerly Cinderpelt) Cloud—A long-haired white tom. (formerly Cloudtail) Bright—A white she-cat with ginger patches and a scarred face. (formerly Brightheart) Snow—A white she-kit with green eyes. Willow—A very pale gray she-cat with shimmering blue eyes. (formerly Willowpelt) Sorrel—A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. (formerly Sorrelkit) Bramble—A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (formerly Bramblepaw) Tawny—A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (formerly Tawnypaw) Ash—A pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes. (formerly Ashpaw) Fern—A pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes. (formerly Fernpaw) Nose—A small gray-and-white tom. (formerly Runningnose) Tiny—A very small tabby tom. (formerly Littlecloud) Poppy—A long-legged light brown tabby she-cat. (formerly Tallpoppy) Cripple—A black tom with a twisted paw. (formerly Deadfoot) Bark—A short-tailed brown tom. (formerly Barkface) Web—A dark gray tabby tom. (formerly Webfoot) Whisker—A brown tabby tom. (formerly Onewhisker) Morning—A tortoiseshell she-cat. (formerly Morningflower) Mist—gray she-cat with blue eyes (formerly Mistyfoot) Moth—beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Storm—dark gray tom with amber eyes (Formerly Stormfur) Feather—light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Formerly Feathertail) Hawk—broad-shouldered dark brown tom Loud—dark brown tom